


cinched to perfection

by meowrails



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Corset, Cunnilingus, M/M, Scissoring, Trans Male Character, Trans Stephen Strange, Trans Tony Stark, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 06:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11526822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: Tony makes a self-tightening corset just for Stephen.





	cinched to perfection

**Author's Note:**

> heeeey first ironstrange fic!!
> 
> heads up, the word cunt and pussy is used in this fic. if this makes you unconfortable or dysphoric, i dont suggest reading.

Tony isn’t entire sure why he ended up actually making it.

He stayed up for hours finishing it, another sleepless night wasted away on his workshop. Usually, he would spend his time here building modifications to the suits or thinking of ways to make Peter’s suit safer. Part of him thinks he should finish his design for Rhodey’s new wheelchair, something strong and fit for him. Part of him thinks that he shouldn’t have spent hours working on this, a machine that should be so simple, yet he wanted it to be perfect. Stephen deserved nothing but perfect.

Usually, FRIDAY would be blasting his regular work playlist, with AC/DC or KISS playing in the background. But Stephen had recommended some of his own favorites that he listened to when he was practicing spells, or whatever sorcerers did. And now he found himself playing  _ Good Times _ by CHIC, Stephen’s personal favourite, on repeat. 

They’ve been together for what feels like nothing, a spec in his life, but it’s been months since they met, and bickered every time they saw each other, until they ended up melting in each other’s arms, revealing things that he usually wouldn’t reveal to anyone else.

Pepper had joked once that the only person he loved was himself (so wrong on  _ so _ many levels). Steve had claimed bitterly that Stephen and him were the same person, sighing and saying ‘oh, there’s two now’ when they cracked a similar joke.

As it turned out, they were both right, on some level. Stephen and him had a lot in common, much more than he ever thought. But they led such different lives, and very different views on the world. 

It didn’t stop them. 

Their relationship was still a secret; only FRIDAY knew, obviously, and so did Rhodey, he can’t hide anything from his best friend. Stephen is still not known to the general public, they are already just getting used to the fact that aliens and “gods” exist, the last thing they need right now is for the whole world to know that magic exists too.

He wishes he could take Stephen out to a nice dinner. To some charity ball. Hold his shaking hands in front of all the other avengers without any sort of bullshit.

But Stephen wants to stay private and, somehow, part of him does to. 

Tony shakes those thoughts away. No, he didn’t want to worry about that right now. Instead, he’ll just get anxious about the contraption in front of him that he made just for his boyfriend. 

He hoped he liked it. Thought, there was no harm in making some last minute adjustments.

He told FRIDAY to turn up the volume and bring him some coffee.

 

\----

 

The first time Stephen came to his house, he was tense all the time. He guesses that, after living a more humble and closed off lifestyle for so long, being surrounded by technology and modern designs would remind him of his past life.

He was used to it now, not impressed in the slightest by the things Tony made. Until now.

“You actually did it,” Stephen said with a smile, looking at the corset in front of him.

“You said you wanted to try it out someday.” Tony shrugged, his eyes fixed on Stephen’s impressed look. “And now you can without having to worry that you won't be able to tie it or take it off.”

“Do I just press a button?”

“Nah, it scans your lungs and your strain and adjusts accordingly. It won't be too tight the first time but it’ll get tighter once it knows you’re used to it. A literal self-tightening corset.”

Stephen dragged his gloved fingers over the strong fabric. “I guess FRIDAY got my measurements, right?”

“Yep. You already have a pretty small waist and hips, you know that?”

“It’s because of all the belts.” The sorcerer said, with a chuckle. They all came off with a wave of his fingers, dropping slowly to the glass table next to them. “Help me put it on, my dear.”

Tony flushed at the pet name. It wasn’t exclusively just for him, Stephen used it for everyone to make them nervous, especially to other men as he levitated four feet above the ground, making sure other people found him intimidating. It didn’t work on everyone, thought he was pretty sure Scott Lang was scared shitless of him. 

It sure did some effect on him. And Stephen noticed; he looked over his shoulder with an innocent smile as his robes fell to the floor, leaving only his tights and his boots on. Stephen’s hands were too damaged to remove his usual robes by himself, so he always resorted to magic or having Tony help him with it.

He had a smug look on his face, the sort of smug look at made his own look less smug and more of a nervous smile. He was still wearing his gloves, and had his hands leaning against the table, back arched, allowing Tony to try out his contraption on him.

“I’m surprised you agreed, with how you are with technology and all.” Tony joked, trying to ease his quickly beating pulse. 

“It’s not because I’m old and bitter, I just know enough magic that it’s become useless.” The corset was settled on Stephen’s waist and it started to tighten by itself, ever so slightly. There was almost no noticeable indent in his waist, as it was his first time, but the black lace against Stephen’s pale skin still looked as alluring as ever. “But you worked so hard on it, I don’t mind being your guinea pig for this.”

Tony was scared that it would tighten too much, that it would somehow end up breaking his ribs and killing him instantly.

But Stephen looked gorgeous, elegant as ever, and was now wrapping his arms around his neck. Most importantly, he was breathing normally. He hoped that Stephen wasn’t reading his mind, or his aura -- having anxiety and being extremely turned on at the same time was probably giving Stephen a field trip through his third eye, or whatever. 

“So, Mister Stark, did I just come here for a fitting? Or are we doing something more?”

Tony was still staring at the taller man’s form, heat pooling in his navel, eyes trailing down the black lace, then the impossibly tight, well, tights that left nothing to the imagination. He was pretty sure the guy wasn’t wearing underwear. God damn it. “What do you want to do?”

“Hm, I think we should move somewhere more comfortable, where no spidermen or noisy heroes might see us through the glass windows. Well, except FRIDAY.”

“You like it when she watches, huh?”

Stephen chuckled, “I know you make her record some of our... personal sessions. Don’t think you’re fooling me. That’s why I like to put on a show.”

Tony slipped a hand between the sorcerer’s clothed thighs, a single finger pressing against the thin fabric that barely concealed the slightly wet patch beneath. For such a powerful and dignified magician, Stephen would be a huge slut when he wanted to. He let out a gasp at the touch and spread his legs wider, a smile on his face. “That’s it, Anthony.”

He applied the slightest bit of pressure against the man’s clothed cunt, then held his palm against it. Stephen moved his hips. 

“How long has it been since we’ve had sex? You’re not usually this desperate so quickly.”

“It’s been a difficult week in the magical world. Just fuck me already.”

“I thought sorcerers were supposed to be eloquent all the time.”

Stephen wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and tilted his head to the side, looking amused. His voice changed to a breathier, dreamy tone -- like he was acting in a Jane Austen series or something, it made Tony’s cheek turn red. “Please, beloved, take me.”

“Now  _ that _ ’s the wizard talk I like.”

Without allowing him to say another word, Stephen took him by the hem of his shirt and pulled him towards him too, his weird cape thing following faithfully behind as they went into his room.

 

\---

 

Unsurprisingly enough, the corset continued to work without a hitch. And Tony knew, boy did he know, cause Stephen was wearing it almost every time they saw each other for the next few months.

It wasn’t noticeable beneath all his layers of sorcerer robes, but after meetings with the Avengers or after saving the world again, when they were alone and bare and panting for air, he held Stephen’s clothed waist in his hands he could feel that it was smaller. That it made the man’s hips seem bigger and his demeanor more fragile, but Stephen was anything but.

He didn’t have time to focus on that, seeing as the sorcerer wasn’t even here. He doubted that Stephen would care about coming to one of these meetings with the other Avengers, especially with all the tension in the room that he couldn’t stand. To be honest, neither could he.

It was a formal event, anyway. A sort of public celebration commemorating them for saving New York once again and so the press could ask them the same questions that he’d heard dozens of times before. Tony didn’t feel like being celebrated, he just wanted some rest. 

He managed to squeeze himself from some boring conversation with a donor to his foundation, she was kind but right now he had a headache. And his eyes were on the bar.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Rogers glance back at him. Tony averted the captain’s gaze and walked away, taking a seat on the first stool he saw. Calling the bartender’s attention, he asked for a glass of scotch.

A low, baritone voice spoke next to him. He felt a gloved hand settle on his shoulder comfortingly. “He’ll have some water, actually. So will I.”

The bartered looked confused for a moment, not knowing whether or not he should listen to Stephen, but Tony gave him a half-hearted nod. 

“Good evening, Anthony.” He said. He was the only person who called him that anymore. He only ever used it went he was making a point, or during sex. Clearly, he was just using it it this time to make him feel like an idiot.

“I thought you weren’t going to come. This doesn’t seem like your sort of thing.”

He heard Stephen sit on the stool beside him. “No, not anymore. But I wanted to see you.”

Tony still held his head in his hands. “I was gonna change it to water before you came, y’know?”

“It’s fine, my dear. If I’m honest I would have a drink right now, but it’s not fun to do magic under any sort of influence.”

Tony fell silent, not knowing what to say. When he turned to face Stephen, however, his voice got caught in his throat.

Stephen was wearing a slim fitting gown, black and shining. The pitch black fabric covered his chest, while intricate lace detailed adorned his sleeves and covered half of his long, pale throat. His skirt fell to the top of his thighs, long legs covered by black tights. He looked stunning. Tony gulped, he wanted to lean over and kiss him so fucking much. But they both heard a camera go on near them, then a couple more. Stephen took a sip of his glass, still wearing his enchanted, yellow gloves, and gave him a sly smile.

“I may not like these sort of engagements anymore, but I still like making an impression.”

“Well, you really made one now.” Tony glanced to his side, making sure they weren’t being watched.

“I know, I wonder if I’ll be featured on a Buzzfeed article thanks to this. ‘Mystery man in a dress seen drinking with Tony Stark’. I can see it now.” 

Stephen turned to his side, his body completely facing him now. His legs are crossed elegantly. Tony knows he’s putting off a show, usually the sorcerer has his legs spread without any sort of shame, or in some yoga position that Tony couldn’t name, floating five feet above the ground with his cape. 

Speaking of which -- “It’s weird seeing you without your cloak outside.”

Stephen chuckled. “It’s here, hidden. It won’t allow me to go out alone without it.”

He has his gloved hand rested on the table, trembling ever so slightly despite the enchantments. Tony surveyed around them again and managed to place to fingertips against Stephen’s. “You wanna get out of here? I hate rich people food.”

“Is there anywhere you’d like to go? I know a good Thai nearby. Or I could portal us straight to Thailand.”

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. “I think I already what I want to eat, and he’s right in front of me.”

Stephen snorted, not looking the slightest turned on by his words, but knowing his boyfriend well, he wasn’t going to give up an opportunity like this. “I’ll wait for you in the Sanctum. See you soon.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Tony Stark leaving abruptly with a mysterious man wearing a dress after disappearing to the bathroom? I don't think so.” Stephen winked at him. “Goodbye, Anthony.”

He stood up and sauntered to the restroom, possibly to portal to his home in private. 

Despite Stephen’s warning, Tony noticed that Rogers was making his way towards the bar and left shortly after, hailing a cab instead of his usual limousine and made his way to Bleecker Street.

 

\---

 

They didn’t waste a single second once Tony entered through the doors of the Sanctum.

They were in Stephen’s room. Out of all the ones in the building, the sorcerer had chosen the smallest, too used to his training room in Kamar-Taj to take up the grandiose master bedroom. Tony hadn’t been used to it at first, as it was only a full size bed as opposed to his regular king size, but as he undressed the other man, revealing the black lace corset underneath, he didn’t even care. 

It had done it’s job. Even in the moonlight, Stephen’s waist was visibly smaller by about a few inches. Stephen had expressed that he didn’t want to make any extreme changes, but  _ fuck _ if it didn’t look hot as hell. The top of the corset fell right beneath the man’s chest, the tightness of the garment pushing his pecs upwards making them look fuller than they already were. Stephen looked up at him and grinned over him, straddling his hips and completely naked apart from his corset.

Tony was still wearing a white, button down shirt and his fitted suit pants, feeling slick heat pool between his legs. His hands move on their own to grab at Stephen’s ass, squeezing to pull their hips closer. 

“Nice to see you again, Mister Stark.” Stephen purred, only then realizing that it had been the first words spoken between them since he arrived. 

“You planned this, didn’t you? You came to the party just to get me to come here.” Tony leaned up to kiss him, a quick one as he parted away to speak again. “You could have just texted me for a booty call.”

Stephen wiggled his hips. “Ugh, you know I hate texting.”

Tony’s hand rose to grab at Stephen’s chest, which earned him a gasp. “You look handsome.” 

At the words, Stephen gave him a sly smile and lowered his body, shaking hands waving to unbuckle Tony’s pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. He was taking his time, making sure that Tony got impatient, pressing kisses to his knees and thighs. 

“Strange...” Tony was gritting his teeth. “I thought you were the needy one.” 

Stephen chuckles. “I am, god you should see how wet I am right now, but I like to see you tremble and blush.”

After finally taking off what was left of Tony’s clothes, he lowered himself a bit more to settle his head between the man’s legs, already slick and hips squirming at the site. They’ve done this dozens of times before, Stephen eating him out like he was his last meal, and every time Tony is turned into a shaking, sweaty mess. “Fuck. Stephen --” He propped himself up on his elbows to look at him, “what are you waiting for?”

Stephen pressed a kiss to his inner thigh. “I’m waiting for the magic word.”

“Abracadabra?” Tony waggled his eyebrows.

“That’s _my_ safe word.”

He held his head back for a moment a closed his eyes. “Please...” Tony said, in a quieter voice.

“‘ _ Please _ ’ what?”

“Please eat me out. Come on, baby.” 

Stephen gave him a smirk and a nod, eventually lowering his head to kiss and suck at his boyfriend’s weeping cunt. He felt his legs being spread further apart, but he wasn’t actually sure, he was too overtaken by the pleasure of Stephen’s talented tongue running up and down his folds and licking him clean. 

Tony moaned, a hand reaching to hold his legs right from underneath his knees and hold them open, so Stephen would have to, and could instead focus on using his long, slender and scarred fingers to touch him. It would be disastrous if the world knew how much the Iron Man loved being filled to the brim, or touched and teased until he was overtaken by pleasure. His hips bucked against Stephen mouth, who was now licking and fingering him without mercy.

“Oh god. Fuck,” Tony whimpered. “St-Stephen...”

Usually, when he slept with women, they would prefer to simply make him put on a strap-on and try to ignore the fact that they had the same parts. With other men, usually they would treat him as they would treat a girl, and have their way with him without bringing him to any sort of completion. Stephen didn’t ignore him in any way, keen eyes watching as his cheeks turned red and his eyes rolled back at the slick heat of his tongue. 

“Fuck, Strange. I wanna touch you. Wanna make you feel good too.” Tony gasped, a hand running over the other man’s greying hair.

With one last lick at his cunt, Stephen rose and wiped his mouth with the back of his gloves. He wore them all the time, sometimes forgetting he had them on. It felt wonderful inside his cunt, and Stephen liked to pretend it was for that very reason, but Tony knew that he still didn’t like to show his hands. He said nothing of it.

Stephen rose to straddle his hips again; Tony immediately pressed his palm to the sorcerer’s cunt to touch him. Stephen gasped, smiling with eyes clothes, his torso flexing and stretching inside the corset. “Oh, Anthony, there’s something I want to do.” 

He didn’t stop, at least not until Stephen was so wet that he could  _ hear  _ it, his fingers pushing in and out if the man’s cunt. Stephen began to move his hips, rolling his abdomen back and forth even with the confines of the corset, groaning in pleasure. 

Eventually, Stephen smacked his hand away and moved until he was sitting in front of him, legs intertwining so they could press together, their dripping wet cunts sliding against each other with each buck of their hips.

Tony almost saw stars.

He whimpered and realized that Stephen was holding his arm to pull him closer while his free hand rested against the mattress to steady himself as he moved against Tony. The sorcerer looked at him with parted lips, smirking as his moans grew louder.

“Stephen. St-Stephen,” Tony but on his lip so hard he swore it would bleed. He couldn’t focus on any of the words that formed in his head and refused to leave his tongue. 

The sorcerer continued to move against him, flexible, experienced hips rolling along with tight fabric with every pleading sound Tony made. “What do you want, my dear? Use your voice.” Stephen panted out.

“M-More.” Tony took his free hand to pull Stephen closer to kiss him, lips open and tongues teasing each other before he pulled back once more. “Come on, magic boy.”

Stephen pushed him back to the mattress and perched himself on one of Tony’s thighs, happily grinding away against it without giving Tony anything in return. “Come on, Anthony, you can do better than that.”

Tony moaned and watched as his boyfriend rolled his hips, rubbing his pussy against his thigh just to use him. Stephen had his eyes closed and we was moaning loud enough to let the entire house know what they were up to. It was just for show, Tony knew it, and he loved everything about it. The man was so wet it was ridiculous.

“Baby, sit on my face.” Tony finally said after making Stephen tease him just for a little while more. 

Stephen sighed dreamily and did just that. “That’s one of my favourite string on words.” The sorcerer's cunt was right against his lips, grinding against his tongue instead. Tony loved doing this so much, especially since in made Stephen louder than ever. He knew Stephen liked the feeling of his goatee scrapping the sensitive skin of his lips, they both did. The man loved being eaten out, he wondered how many times he got someone to do this to him back college. Tony groaned against Stephen’s heated flesh and licked him open just how he knew the man liked it. The sorcerer moaned, “Tony.  _ Tony _ , oh god.”

Tony held the taller man by his thighs, squeezing them as he felt Stephen get closer to finishing with each second, with each stroke of his tongue. He wished he could see him writhe and tremble properly but he was busy sucking the man’s clit, pushing all of the buttons he knew to press to make Stephen scream. 

Eventually, Stephen did end up screaming but he came with a low, drawn out groan and a few bucks of his hips as the last waves of his orgasm faded away. “Mm, thank you, Tony.”

When Stephen got off him, he couldn’t help but laugh at all of the man’s slick that had ended up on his face. Stephen wiped Tony’s mouth off with the bedsheets, giving him a proper kiss after doing so, then a quick peck to his nose. Tony smiled back at him. “No, thank  _ you _ .”

Stephen settled beside him, his body facing Tony and resting a shaking hand on the man’s chest, a finger tracing the place where his arc reactor used to be. He could see the man’s body accentuated by the moonlight coming out the window and the way his hips curved and the corset stayed settled in place -- he looked stunning, though part of Tony wished he could have seen more of that dress Stephen was wearing earlier.

The sorcerer spoke up, “How do you want to cum, my dear? Do you want my mouth?”

“Just finger me, I want to kiss you. Wanna see you.” Tony muttered before pressing his lips against Stephen’s.

Because of the injuries on his hands, Stephen couldn’t exactly finger Tony for a long amount of time. Instead, Stephen conjured their favorite toy. It was a small vibrator, curved upwards just a bit and bright purple. While Stephen usually enjoyed being filled to the brim or being eaten out until he couldn’t take it, Tony just liked being kissed and pleased, he liked it when Stephen took his time and made him desperate for it. 

With one hand, Stephen began to reach down and stroke Tony’s sex before sticking the vibrator in him, all while they kissed. It made Tony moan and whimper into Stephen’s mouth as he began to fuck him with the toy. Fuck, the man was good. That, or they had fucked so much in the past months that Stephen knew his body all too well. 

“That’s it, Tony. Give it to me, baby. Gonna make you feel so good.”

Tony spread his legs apart and smirked. “You’re so cheesy.”

Stephen kissed him instead of answering, but he could feel a smile in the other man’s lips. Tony brought down a hand to stroke at his clit, quick circles that always worked, while Stephen continued to fuck him with the toy, biting at his ears while Tony’s moans became louder and louder. “You close?”

Tony nodded. “Y-Yeah. Keep going --  _ fuck _ .”

He came with a groan muffled by Stephen’s kiss, hips bucking and thighs trembling, whimpering softly once Stephen removed with toy and made it disappear into thin air. Still kissing him, Stephen moved until he was on top of his boyfriend, straddling his thighs.

“Mm, help me get out of this thing “

Tony nodded dumbly, he was still in a post orgasmic haze. The corset had a button at the side that automatically loosened it from the man’s abdomen, but Stephen couldn’t quite get the zipper in the back. Once it was off, Stephen stretched and arched his back. Tony could see the red marks it left behind on his skin. 

“Fuck, it’s like binding all over again.”  Stephen complained.

Tony grimaced. The remembers binding far too well, even if it’s been years since he needed to. Apparently, Stephen got his surgery later than him, claiming that he had great boobs back then. “Don’t wear it for too long.”

“I know, I’m not.” Stephen curled up next to him with a smile until they were cuddling. “i only wear it for you.”

“I’d be worried if you were wearing it for anyone else.”

“Well, I showed it to Wong and he was pretty impressed. He usually isn’t impressed by anything.” 

Tony kept quiet for this one. He’d only spoken to Wing a couple of times, the man seemed to tolerate him now that he knew he was dating his fellow sorcerer, but he was intimidating, to be honest.  _ Very _ intimidating. 

“Y’know, I have an idea for another little gift for you.”

Stephen had his eyes closed, clearly tired but Tony had a feeling he wouldn’t be able to sleep. “Do tell.”

“I want to make a strap on just for the two of us that can somehow register your nervous system and allow you to feel the same sensations a cock would feel. It should be pretty easy, I think there’s already one like that in the market. Though maybe I could make one that’s more affordable. Or a double ended dildo that actually makes the person wearing it feel good. You think I could sell that as Stark product?”

Stephen sighed. “Tony--”

“Stark industries sex toy line. I don’t think they would let me sell that, how would that go with the Iron Man brand? Maybe I can make them Iron Man themed--”

“ _ Tony. _ ” He interrupted, “I’m fine with what we have. Besides, there might be a spell I have where I can get a dick for free. Let’s sleep.”

Stephen covered his mouth with his palm as he spoke, gently. He replaced it with him lips for another kiss -- if there was something Tony had learned, it’s that Stephen loved kissing him. 

He pouted. “I wanted to draw up some blueprints tonight.”

He swore Stephen pushed him down on the mattress. “Go to sleep, Anthony. We could both use some rest.”

Tony grumbled, but he wasn’t really fighting that much. “What will you do if I just walk away?” He smirked. 

“I’ll hit you with a sleeping spell.” Stephen’s voice was deadpan when he said that. “Or... You could stay with me in bed here and rest. We can go for another round in the morning.”   
Now  _ that _ sounded like a perfect deal.


End file.
